


Visceral Intentions

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mental influence, POV First Person, Sub!Bucky, Violence, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Reader and Winter Soldier work together again, a few months after their first meeting. However, he doesn't remember her. Well, that's unacceptable, isn't it?





	1. Extraction to Eradication

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man, I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this out. School just would not let me get it out. But, here you go. Thank you for being patient.

We worked together again about four months later after our first meeting. It was another infiltration mission, but this time both of us were part of the breach team. Seven of us in total. The Winter Soldier took point as he seemingly always did. I brought up the rear. We moved in an almost diamond pattern, guns raised and footsteps quiet. This time the mission was an extraction. Not one of my favorite types of missions, to be truthful. It meant I actually had to watch someone’s ass until everything was all said and done. An annoyance, to say the least. Extraction and bodyguard were always low on my lists.

The group I was with was at least more professional than last time. They worked together like a machine, showing years of training and working together. We managed to get all the way to the target without much of an incident. The team fanned out, checking the room. The Winter Soldier and I stood near the door, keeping watch.

Even as smoothly as everything thing had gone, I couldn’t shake the strange feeling I had about him. I could tell that my influence still rested inside of him. I could feel it curling around his heart, but it was so weak. So…forgotten. The way he looked at me…did he not remember who I was?

“Team one to base,” our team leader radioed in. “The target has been found. Recovering now.”

It took them a few moments to wake the target up, and a few minutes more to calm them down. There was a struggle, of course. In the end, the team agreed it would just be easier to knock them out again and carry them out. The fractured ankle and cracked femur may have also factored into that decision.

Taking up our almost diamond pattern again, this time with the Winter Soldier in the middle and carrying the target, we made our way out of the base. We met more opposition this time. I could feel the growing impatience from the Winter Soldier. He had been ordered to carry and protect the target, so he had taken to using his body as a shield when enemies were firing at us. Doing so meant he couldn’t shoot and assist. The difference may have been marginal, but I would have preferred his aim to the five other men with us. I shared in his agitation after we were forced to take cover in a side nook in a hallway with two groups on either side of us.

We came to a stand off, a tense and eerie silence falling over all of us as the gunfire stopped. It was then that the Winter Soldier dumped the target into the unsuspecting hands of our team leader, moved to the front of the group, and said one word. “Grenades.”

The flash bangs echoed through the hallway, accompanied by shouts of surprise. I moved next. Throwing out smoke grenades. The Winter Soldier didn’t take the target back, instead lifting his rifle and moving down the hallway. Following suit, we both walked into the cloud of smoke, pulling down our goggles as we did so. We made quick work of the team on the other side, felling them with quick bursts of gun fire. With the two of us in front, we made quicker work of those who tried to block our exit.

“Base to Infiltration Six,” came over my radio as we reached the exit.

“Infiltration Six to base, go ahead,” I responded, watching as the team filed through the window and repelled down the wall.

“New mission. You and the Winter Soldier are to cleanse the entire facility.”

I waited have a beat, gaging the man’s response. The Winter Soldier sent back an affirmation, and I did as well. We waited for the rest of the men to get clear and then faced each other. Guns cocking, we got to work.


	2. Straining Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope asked for some Winter Soldier POV, so here you go, my dear. This is the first time I've ever written anything from the point of view from a character, so hopefully I didn't muck it up too much.

There was something about her…something so…instinctive. To parallel my movements so easily. It was as if we had worked together before now…had we?

I felt something tug in my chest as I watched her. As I watched us work in tandem. We knew each other’s movements. We knew how to cover each other without even talking. How?

“On your eight.”

We had barely been speaking to each other as we made our ways through the halls. Directions of enemies, calls to stop and proceed, calls to reload and fire. Nothing more than that. We were silent and efficient, quick and deadly. It was just another operation, a more efficient operation. But it was just another operation.

But there was this…essence that she exuded. This power. This grace. This…desire for blood. It was…intoxicating. It was…drawing me to her. It was reminding me where she was at all times. I could look away and still know where she was at my back. I could feel her move. It was as if this feeling in my chest revolved around her.

Who was she?

 

We came to a halt as two final double doors appeared in our view. The last group of men where behind there. It could have easily been a trap. They had had enough time to prepare during our assault. We could take cover behind the walls, but how many grenades would they have? How many more bullets did they have? How many more men? How big was the room? Where could we take cover when we entered?

I felt my head turn on its own accord. My eyes looked down at the woman. Her gaze was curious as it studied my face, almost…concerned? Her brow furrowed and I felt that…feeling in my chest tighten.

“Do you remember me?” she asked, not looking at me.

Did I? Did I remember her? I felt like we had. This…pounding in my chest made it feel like we had. But we hadn’t. We couldn’t have. I didn’t know her. I had never known her.

Then what was this damn feeling in my chest?

“No.”

She stared back at me, something in her gaze. She then looked back to the doors in front of us and closed her eyes. There was something about her, a concentration that I hadn’t seen before. I felt something curl in my stomach, stirring as she raised her hand. My grip on my gun tightened as I felt something pass me. I can only describe it. It was dark, animalistic, dominating. Light enough like a breeze, sending an involuntary shiver through me. I could feel it touching me, curling around my body, sneaking under my armor, ghosting against my skin. The pounding of my heart was like drums in my ears. A roaring of something that completely drowned my senses. Breath quickening, my knees were weak. I wanted to fall. To kneel. To submit to this pressure that encased me.

And then it was gone. Moved passed like a sliding shadow. She opened the door. I wanted to stop her. To grab her arm and make her stop. She would kill us. We had no idea how many were on the other side. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t act against her.

On the other side were men, but we were not met with a hail of bullets or threats of death. Instead, we were met with men in fear. Pale skin, eyes wide, bodies shaking. The coldness in my chest upon seeing them was one part confusion, one part pride. I watched as she moved forward, dropping her gun and taking out her knife. These men would be powerless against her. She could take as long as she wanted with them.

That one part pride was for her. She had done this. I didn’t know how, but she had done this. And I was proud of that.

“Are you coming, soldier?” she asked, looking back at me.

“Yes, ma’am.”

We got to work.

 

It was nothing I had ever experience before. Such visceral intentions, such barbaric need, such slow torture for these men. I could feel whatever was in my stomach rising and lashing out, moving me to the whim of that woman. I couldn’t fight against it. I didn’t want to. I wanted nothing more to keep doing this. To kill. To maim. To hurt. All for her. It was so much more than why I worked for the men I did. It was something so much…darker.

Afterwards, I starred at her. At what she had done. At what we had done. These men had not just been killed, not just taken care of, but destroyed. Obliterated. The woman had forced them to their deaths with ease, an execution style I had never seen before. She looked up from the bloodshed, eyes a storm of power. My knees felt weak again, wanting to fall to the ground to make me kneel.

She took a few steps towards me, still like a predator. I swallowed, feeling my body…do something. The feelings in my stomach and chest burned and dropped. Her power. Her gaze. Her…her.

I wanted to...I wanted to…

She reached up, never breaking our locked gaze, and tore off my mask. I breathed in her smell unhindered. I breathed in the smell of death and iron and blood. I smelled her.

“What do you want, soldier?”

I wanted…I wanted…

“I want you.”

I found myself bending down, closing the distance between us.

We kissed.


	3. Contracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Reader POV

The kiss was deep, forceful, neither of us were holding back. He felt rusty, as if he had once been able to kiss others with passion but now his jaw just didn’t work. It didn’t matter. All that matter that we were kissing now. My hands gripped his hair, curling and tightening into fists. I kept him against me. I forced him to stay against me. His hands roamed about my body, wanting to touch every part of me. It was so hungry for it. So hungry for this kind of touch. He wanted it. He had wanted it so badly. It was working. He had his first taste. His first hit. I was going to make him crave me. I was going to make him lust after me when I was gone and love me when I was near. He would only ever want me. He would bend to me. Want to please me. Think of me.

He would be mine.

Tongue. Lips. Teeth. Blood. So much blood. I grinded against him and he broke the kiss, unable to keep from moaning. His eyes were clouded with lust, but he didn’t seem to know what to do.

“Like this, soldier boy?” I asked, nails scraping his scalp and down to this throat.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed out, voice heavy.

“That was your reward. Please me again, make me proud again, and I’ll give you even more.”

“Yes,” his voice was quick, “yes, ma’am. Yes. Anything. I’ll make you proud. I’ll please you, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

 ------

When we returned to the base, we were greeted by a number of men. Most of them escorted the Winter Soldier away. The slightest stutter in his step told me all I needed to know.

“Your actions were more…brutal than expected,” one of the men said as he stepped forward.

“Are you disagreeing with my execution of the mission, sir?” I asked, eyes narrowing and focusing on him. If he had wanted it done a certain way, he should have said so.

He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. “You two worked well together. Impeccably so. From now on, you’ll be partners in the field.”

“Does this mean I’ll be entering a long term contract with you?”

“Yes.”

“Show me the fine print, and maybe I’ll sign on it.”


End file.
